


They're Coming

by chaserwolf21148



Category: Black Veil Brides, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, So it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaserwolf21148/pseuds/chaserwolf21148
Summary: Remember when a polaroid, the AP trophy, and the Victorious robe were stolen from the House of Memories? And when idkhbtfm was robbed while on tour and all their stuff was taken? And when Andy Biersack's house was broken into and years worth of memorabilia was stolen? Yeah, that inspired this.





	They're Coming

He snuck quietly from bush to bush, avoiding the sight lines of cameras and civilians alike with practiced ease. They wouldn't see him. They never do.

As he crept from hiding place to hiding place, he cradled his prize close to his chest. It was well earned, he wasn't about to lose it. 

He quickly crossed the street, averting his eyes from anyone who might deem his coat suspicious. He backed up against a building, and turned down the dark alley right next to it. He ran through and came out the other side into an open, sunny courtyard filled with debris. 

The buildings surrounding the courtyard were old and covered in graffiti from years of delinquents. They were falling apart and had exposed walls and broken windows. One of the buildings had a dumpster pushed up against it, stacked high with piles of scrap wood. Someone had come in to try and clear out the courtyard. They obviously hadn't finished the job.

He climbed up a pile and jumped from the top to a ledge of rickety scaffolding. There, he picked up a bag and carefully placed his prize inside. He pulled the bag onto his back and climbed through a glass window. It had been smashed through, with a brick, with a fist, it didn't matter. It was destroyed long ago.

Inside was a person, standing with their back to the man. They were staring out a hole in the wall, bricks and drywall exposed to the midday sun. They turned around at the sound of his entrance. The girl in the corner looked up, but did not stand.

"Did you get it?" they asked, jumping straight to the point as always.

"No," he replied, "but I got something better."

"What could possibly be better?" they retorted.

"This," he said, pulling out of his bag the precious trophy.

At the sight of it, they froze, eyes glued to the item in the man's hands. The girl in the corner stood up.

"Oh no," she breathed.

From afar came the sound of distant rumbling.

"What. Did. You. Do?" they hissed, stalking angrily toward him.

"Wait," she said, "can you hear it? The thunder of thousands of footsteps. The flood of tears. The roar of their fury. You have angered them, and in doing so, you have doomed us all."

The rumbling grew louder, shaking the building. He stood shocked, clutching the now damning item in his white-knuckled hands.

They screamed over the now deafening din of vibrating metal, pounding footsteps, and inhuman shrieks of pain or pleasure, one could not tell.

"Who?"

"The fangirls" she stoically replied, "and they're coming."


End file.
